Biological matter that has been converted to liquefied fuel is generally referred to as biofuel. Biofuel processes that create these biofuels often use biological processing methods that produce alcohols, such as ethanol. Although these alcohols may have relatively high octane ratings, they have several disadvantages. For example, alcohols have a relatively lower energy density than hydrocarbons, such as gasoline (usually 60-75%). Their relatively strong polarity increases the vapor pressure of fuels when added as a constituent such that air pollution is increased. Alcohols also have a tendency to absorb water. This may be problematic when shipping low-molecular-weight alcohols, such as ethanol, in common-carrier pipelines that may contain water. Ethanol is also corrosive, and thus may damage pipelines or dissolve fiberglass fuel tanks and motor seals. Additionally, because ethanol is miscible with both water and organics, ethanol spills can result in the transport of benzene, toluene, xylene, etc. into the ground water. Finally, it is difficult to extinguish ethanol fires, and fire fighters need additional training and equipment to address this danger. Therefore, it is important to identify cost-effective pathways to convert biomass to liquid transportation fuels such as gasoline, diesel, and jet fuels. It is advantageous to have alcohols as intermediates because of the existing infrastructure for the production of alcohols. It is also useful to have methods that directly convert alcohols to liquid transportation fuels and to develop mass and energy integration schemes that improve the overall efficiency of the process.